U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,364 (incorporated herein by reference) divulges an image analysis system and method for the grading of meat, predicting quality of meat and/or predicting meat yield of an animal. One embodiment of the invention is particularly designed to capture an image of the 12th rib cross section of the ribeye and perform an image analysis of the ribeye for grading purposes. The image capturing camera portion of the system has a wedged shaped camera housing for easy of insertion into the ribbed incision. Once the image is captured either digitally or captured and converted to a digital image, an image analysis is performed on the digital image to determine parameters such as the percent lean, total area of the ribeye, total fat area, total lean area, percent marbling, and thickness of fat adjacent to the ribeye, and other parameters. These parameters are used to predict value determining traits of the carcass.